Jinchuriki of Oto
by Marsetta
Summary: Ron was taken at age three by Orochimaru. He was raised by him then betrayed. He, Sasuke and Naruto find themselves back at Ron's home and they start anew. Hogwarts beware
1. New beginings

**Hi It is another one... Ugg I need to stop this don't I. Oh Well! Here is another story. I am working on my other stories don't worry. I just am stuck and I had these saved onto the computer and Well Here you go._  
_**

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

**_English_ in Naruto**

**_Japanese_ in Harry Potter**

Three year-old Ronald Weasley screamed at the top of his lungs as a giant snake chased him and his brothers on the edge of their property. The five boys were having fun with some of their dad's muggle toys when a giant snake crashed through the trees. Charlie and Percy grabbed Fred and George's hands and they tried to grab Ron between them but a smaller snake wrapped itself around the toddler's feet.

Molly Weasley heard her sons' cries of terror and ran out to see her three year-old wrapped in snakes and her five, seven and ten year-old children trying to free him. "Children!" She yelled as she ran to them, but she wasn't fast enough. A pale man with long black hair walked up to her children and made some kind of signs with his hands before Ron disappeared with the snakes.

The other boys tried to attack him but he easily knocked each one unconscious. Molly made it just in time to stop the man from taking anymore of her children. "Expeliamus!" She yelled out, her wand held out toward the man. The man chuckled before turning into mud and disappearing. Molly was devastated. As she woke each of her kids up; she had to keep up a calm demeanor.

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

Jin sat on his bed concentrating as hard as he could on the land from his dreams. His father, Orochimaru, had told him that he was from another world, that his mother gave him up because he was a monster, but for some reason he knew Orochimaru was lying. It was just a gut feeling. "Jin?" a soft voice called from the door. Jin lost concentration and huffed in annoyance.

"What?" his voice came out a lot harsher then he meant it to. Sasuke walked into the room. "Sorry for bothering you but Orochimaru-Sama wanted to see you." Sasuke said. Sasuke was the only one here that treated Jin like a human being instead of a monster. When he was five Orochimaru had sealed a demon turtle in his stomach. "Thanks." He told Sasuke softly.

Sasuke has been here for two years were as Jin had been here for seven. Jin knew all about Naruto and Sakura and Kakashi, well as much as Sasuke knew. Jin always wanted to meet Naruto. They share a burden.

"Ah, Jinchuriki how nice it is to see you." Orochimaru said as Jin walked into the room. "Father." Jin bowed respectfully. "You called for me?" He asked. His head still bowed "Yes. I have a mission for you and Sasuke-Kun." He told Jin. Jin wanted to grin but knew better and settled for smirking. "You will be going to the wave country were they say young Naruto-Kun will be for the next few weeks." Orochimaru told him before dismissing him, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Jin walked out of the room before running to his own room. He's finally going to meet Naruto! "Jinchuriki." He froze. Kabuto walked toward him. "I heard you were leaving in the morning." He said. Jin nodded. "Well then it seems tonight will be the last session for awhile." Kabuto said with a sickening smile. Jin paled, he forgot he had a session with Kabuto. He nodded as he walked past the man and into his room.

"Jin." Sasuke greeted the boy. "We are going on a mission tomorrow." He said as he flipped onto his bed. Sasuke chuckled. "Why do you insist on flipping onto your bed?" he asked Jin. "It's fun?" He said but it came out more like a question then an answer. "Do you still have your meeting with Kabuto-Baka tonight?" Sasuke asked him. Jin grumbled. "Unfortunately I do." Sasuke looked at the grumbling child and asked. "What do you do at those meetings?" Jin looked at him. "We test how far they can go without releasing the three tails."

Later that night

Kabuto was sitting over a whimpering Jin as he cut deep into his flesh. "You know, this never would have happened if your mother had never given you up." Kabuto said, using his words as well as his tools to hurt the kid. "She just threw you to the ground and said 'Take him, He's a monster.'" Kabuto chuckled as he saw the tears spilling from Jin's eyes.

Hours later

Jin sat on the metal table pulling his clothes back into place. "You should get some sleep, Jinchuriki-Kun." Kabuto said as he stood next to a table, cleaning the blood off of his tools. Jin nodded and pulled his shoes back on. He hopped off the table and made his way to the door. "Don't get hurt on your mission. I won't be there to heal you." Kabuto said as the door swung closed.

Next Morning

Sasuke and Jin were making their way through the trees of the Rice country. "Jin?" Sasuke said as they made their way. "Yes?" Jin was curios Sasuke rarely spoke outside of his or Jin's rooms. "How does Kabuto test you?" Sasuke was worried. He thought of the kid like a brother, well like a brother who didn't try to kill him. "Just drop it OK." Jin said as he sped up. They had to be in the land of waves by evening, they still had a ways to go.

"How much do you know of that other language?" Sasuke asked finally. Jin had told him of a language he remembered from before Orochimaru. He remembered learning some but not a lot. "Just some words. Why?" Jin asked as they stopped for a second. "Can you teach me what you know? Maybe we can use the words you know and use them as a code?" Sasuke suggested. Jin nodded. "OK." He said and they took off once again.

Land of Waves

Naruto was tired. He had been training in the art of sealing for the past few days and now his eyes burned. The old perv had dropped him off here so he could visit a brothel in the next town over. "Naruto," Inari said as he stopped next to him. "Dinner is ready." He said and Naruto packed his stuff up. The boys started on their way back to Inari's house. "So I've been here for two days and you have yet to tell me how you have been these past two or so years." Naruto said as he walked next to Inari. "Oh! I've been good. I started to learn how to use a sword. I have also been learning how to be a carpenter." He told Naruto with a grin. "Cool. I had always wanted to work with wood." Naruto said as they walked.

Inari chuckled. "I thought you wanted to be a ninja your whole life." He said. Naruto grinned to hide his hurt. What? Is it so unbelievable that Naruto wanted to do something other than kill for a living? "Naw," Was all he said before getting to the door of the house. "Kids first," Naruto said "Then awesome ninja." He laughed with Inari and they sat at the table.

Outside

Jin and Sasuke sat on separate trees and watched. Jin was kind of jealous of Naruto. But he saw the hurt that he had in his eyes when he talked to the boy. He signaled that he was ready to go and Sasuke signaled for him to start. He jumped off the tree and did a hand sign and then there were ten of him. They all crash into the house and quickly overtake the inhabitants.

Naruto was glaring up at Jin with a gag in his mouth and his arms and legs securely tied behind his back. Sasuke walked in then and pulled out his sword. "Good work Jinchuriki. Now run." Jin's eyes widen as he understood why Kabuto gave him that warning, why Sasuke talked to him for a bit and why Orochimaru had a sadistic tone in his voice.

"I don't want to kill you." Sasuke said. "But Orochimaru-To-Sama." Jin said. "He'll hurt you if you go back." Jin noticed that Naruto looked at them in surprise. "Kill me and take him. It's the only way to not get hurt by him." Jin couldn't help but beg. "Please? For me, if you get hurt who will kill Itachi?" Jin couldn't take it, he started to cry. "Just do it." He bowed his head for the blow but it never happened. Instead he saw Sasuke go over to Naruto. "If I let you go will you protect Jinchuriki?" Sasuke asked him.

Jin was confused, why did Sasuke try to help him? "Why, Sasuke?" And for some reason a strong wind blew through the room as Sasuke cut Naruto's ropes. "Sasuke, we need to get out of here. All of us now!" Naruto said in a panic. "Why?" Jin asked as he cut through the ropes of the other three occupants.

"One of the seals I was working on was just activated. I don't know how, only a powerful source of chakra can activate it but I know it has been activated." And with that Sasuke got the civilians out of the room. He ran back in but he, Naruto and Jin had already been caught in the bright lights that came with the activated seal.

**How was it? It was ugg. Anyways. Please Read and Review!**

**Mars**


	2. Train and new Teams

**Hello! This is the second Chapter. So far it is all I have so you are going to have to be patient. I may have my dads laptop for the next week or so but he can leave at any moment so I won't be able to post regularly. Anyways. **

**Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN!**

Weasley property July 1 1990

A flash of bright white light startled the children playing outside and caused their mother to come running outside to them.

Lying on the ground was three bodies. One was a blonde, he got up first. The second was a black haired beauty with pale skin. And last was a red headed boy, who looked strangely familiar. Mrs. Weasley gasped as she recognized her son. "Ron." Mrs. Weasley cried as she rushed over to them.

Jin winced as he got up from the ground, when he looked up he saw a redheaded woman running toward them. _"Who are you?" _Jin asked the woman. The woman looked at them in confusion. _Do you know her?" _ Jin asked Sasuke and Naruto. Both shook their heads. _"Nope, you?" _Naruto asked.

Jin thought hard. '_Do I know her?' _He asked himself. Then it came to him. He saw her in his dreams. She is his mother. "Mum?" He asked using one of the only words he remembers from this language. The woman smiled and went to hug him, but he stepped back and behind the other two. Naruto was curious as to what he said and why this woman knew him.

"_Who is she?" _Naruto asked Jin. _"My mother." _Both Sasuke and Naruto blanched. _"But we're in another dimension. The seal that was activated was a dimensional portal that the fourth used with his hirashin."_ Naruto said. _"How is she your mother?" _ Naruto asked. _"When I was three Orochimaru said that my mother gave me to him because I was a monster. He said that she was from a different dimension were my kind were killed. Instead of killing me she gave me to Orochimaru and told him to test on me and use me in anyway." _Jin said in a small voice.

Naruto was pissed, how anyone could do something like that was beyond him. _"I don't think that is what happened." _Jin said as he looked at them with big eyes. _"I think he lied to me. Because every night, I go to sleep and dream of her." _He pointed at the woman who stood before him with sad eyes. _"I dream of her putting me to sleep or playing with another baby while I ran around the room with more kids." _Jin was in tears.

"_I think I want to get to know her."_ Jin said. Naruto nodded and looked at Sasuke. _"I don't know how to get us back. We will be stuck here for awhile. Want to help take care of a kid for a bit?" _Naruto asked him. Sasuke looked at him for a second then nodded. _"So do you know how to speak their language?" _ Naruto asked. Both Sasuke and Jin shook their heads.

Molly was confused. They were speaking in Japanese or something similar. They looked to be listening to Ron. 'But he knows who I am right?' Molly asked herself. She would be sick if she knew what Orochimaru had told Ron. She would probably try to kill him when she saw him. Scratch that she WILL try and kill him the next time she sees him.

She watched as the older boys walked forward with Ron behind them. _"We will need to learn."_ The blonde one said but I couldn't understand him. Ron came forward. "Need, learn, talk." He told her. She nodded that she understood and brought them into the house.

September 1 1991 Platform 9 ¾

Ron ran with his family as they were later to getting to the train. They stopped at the barrier and a boy with black hair walked up to them. "Excuse me but do you know how to get to platform 9 ¾?" The boy asked. Mrs. Weasley showed him how to get through. When they were all on the train Ron leaned out the window and gave her a wave before going to search for an empty cabin.

He couldn't find one. Not one was completely empty. Oh well. Better choose one that has one person and make them swear to keep Sasuke and Naruto secret. Ron went up and once more before finding the cabin with that kid from earlier. "Hey, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Ron said. A little white lie is in need but meh.

The boy nodded and told him it was OK. "My name is Harry Potter." The boy said. Ron nodded. "What's your name?" Ron chuckled embarrassed. "Sorry, I still new to English." Ron told him. "What is your native tongue?" Harry asked him. Ron would have answered but his bag decided to start moving. "Oh I forget." He pulled out his bag and let the Black cat and Blonde fox out of his bag. "This is Nagi and Kyu." Ron told Harry. "Hope you mind." Ron said. Harry laughed. "It's 'I hope you don't mind'." Harry told him.

Ron chuckled again and rubbed his neck. "So what is your language?" Harry asked him. "Japanese" Ron said with his chest puffed out. "You don't look Asian." Harry said as he looked at him. "I born here and taken to Oto." Ron said his whole demeanor going from proud to depressed in no time flat. "I raised by leader then stuff happen and now here am I." He told Harry trying to change the subject. "How long have you been here?" Harry asked him.

"One year." He said. Kyu then decided he didn't like being ignored and jumped onto Ron's lap. He promptly curled into a ball and fell asleep. Nagi looked like it rolled its eyes and decided to curl up on the seat next to Ron. "Are they both girls?" Harry asked which caused Ron to burst out laughing. Both creatures looked like they wanted to claw off Harry's face. Ron calmed down a bit. "They both boys." He told Harry.

Just as the animals decide to go down once more an older woman pokes her head into the cabin, "Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked them. Ron was about to decline when Harry pulled out some gold and asked for the lot. The two humans and two 'animals' promptly chowed down. After a bit Ron decided to show off or at least make it look like he showed off.

"Want hear spell?" He asked Harry. Harry nodded but before Ron could do anything the door opened again. "Have any of you seen- oh your doing magic. Mind if I watch?" She asked before sitting down opposite Harry. Ron nodded before he sat Nagi on his lap. "_Talk damn you." _ He told Nagi as he waved his wand a bit. Nagi just yawned. Ron glared at him.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" The girl said. "Well I have tried some spells and they have all worked for me. Like this one." She said as she pulled her wand out and pointed it at Harry's face. "Oculas Repairo." She said and his glasses were fixed. "You're Harry Potter." She said. "I'm Hermione Granger." She said then she looked at Ron who went back to glaring at Nagi. "And you are?" Ron looked at her for a second before glaring at his cat. "I Weasley Ron… Ron Weasley. This Nagi and" He picked up the blonde fox "This Kyu." Kyu waved his paw at her.

Hermione gasped. "He is so cute." She said before grabbing him and crushing him to her chest. _"I Need to Breath!" _ Kyu wheezed out. Hermione dropped him. "He talked." She said. "I could swear your dog just talked." Hermione said. Ron glared at her. "Not dog, Fox." He told her. "Can keep secret?" he asked them. They both nodded. Ron grinned at the two before both animals turned into humans. "This Naruto and Sasuke." Ron said.

Hermione and Harry were looking at the boys with wide eyes. "How?" Hermione managed to gasp out. "Animagas." Sasuke said. "We are kind of wizards. We used an advanced form of magic so we can keep an eye on my Ototo-San." Sasuke said. "It fair not you learn fast." Naruto said as he pouted. "Well I had help." He told him. "Cheater," was all Naruto said in reply.

"So you're all from Japan?" Harry asked. Sasuke shook his head. "No. We come from another dimension." He told them. "And now that you know this, you will be a team. We will teach you all we know and you will be unstoppable. You will learn from self-defense to how to disarm an opponent without them knowing." Sasuke said and Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Now what was it the twins said about houses?" He asked. "Hogwarts is divided by four houses, Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The students are sorted into their house based on their personal qualities. Gryfindor is courage, Hufflepuff is loyalty, Ravenclaw is studies and Slytherin is cunning. Why?" Hermione said that in one breath.

All the boys look at her. "What?" She asked them before glaring at Sasuke to continue. "Oh um, I want you three to get into Slytherin, by any means necessary." At their blank looks Sasuke sighed. "From what the twins tell me, no one tries to dig into the Slytherin's lives. If you just so happen to be gone for an afternoon no one would say anything." He told them.

"But Muggle born students rarely get into Slytherin. There have only been a recorded three students who were Muggle born that got into Slytherin and they were all boys." She said in a panic. "Don't worry. If worse comes to worse you can always threaten it or something." Sasuke said. Hermione calmed down a bit but still glared at him. "Fine but you should get changed we will be there soon." She said as she stood. "And you should stay as animals as long as possible." She told the two animagus' before leaving the room.

"_She will be a fun addition to the group."_ Ron muttered "Well you cat and fox now." Ron told Sasuke and Naruto, who promptly changed back into their animal forms. "That is freaky." Harry commented as he and Ron got on their robes. "Tell about it." Ron mumbled as he changed. This will be an interesting year.

**Well I hope you liked it. I will try to continue this soon. Read and Review!**

**Mars**


	3. Houses and Trolls

**Hi! I truly thought I had posted this already. But I sadly have not. Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN!**

Ron showed Harry some 'innocent' acts. He showed him the 'I am little. Love me' look for his eyes. And the 'swing you legs to make you seem more like a child' technique. By the time they reached Hogwarts Harry had innocent child down pat. He even had his own moves that he learned from watching Dudley and his friends.

"Firs' years, over here." Someone called out. "Who him?" Ron asked Harry. "That's Hagrid. Come on." Harry said as he pulled Ron along with him like a child 'hint hint' "Hagrid." Harry said "This is Ron. Ron this is Hagrid." He pushed Ron in front of him. Nagi and Kyu dangled from his arms. "Hello Harry. Hello Ron. And who are these little guys?" Hagrid asked as he pointed at the cat and fox.

"This is Nagi cat and Kyu his friend." He said as he held the animals out. "They are very nice pets. You should hold onto them tight OK." He told Ron who nodded. "OK." He said as he and Harry got into a boat with Hermione and another boy. "This is Neville. Neville this is Harry and Ron." Hermione said as they sat down. They nodded at each other and the boats took off.

The castle was a wonder to see. But it ended too soon. The first years gathered in a small room off to the side of the great hall. "I wonder what the test will be." A random girl asked. Ron just held Nagi and Kyu in his arms as he waited. A scream startled him. He looked up and saw two ghosts talking. He bowed his head to them as they left.

Finally it was time to be sorted. They were huddled into the hall and they stood waiting for their names. The Woman who showed them in told them about the houses and stuff. And then the sorting began.

"Granger, Hermione." The woman called. Hermione skipped up to the stool with a look of complete innocence that surprised Ron. After a minute or two the hat shouted "Slytherin!" in pure terror. Hermione grinned and stood turned and gave the hat to a stunned Sensei and skipped off to the Slytherin tables.

Next that he registered was "Potter, Harry." Harry walked up to the stool with a look of curiosity and innocence. Ron could hear girls coo. After a minute the hat shouted "Slytherin!" With the same terror as he did with Hermione. Ron smirked as Harry did almost the exact same thing Hermione did. Only he hummed a small tune instead of skipped.

Finally it was Ron's turn. Everyone was watching as Ron went up with the same grin and walk as his two teammates. The hat was placed on his head and after a few seconds the hat squeaked "Slytherin." And Ron got up did the same as Harry and Hermione did before him, and then he slowly walked to the table to sit between the two. "Do think broke him?" Ron asked his head tilted slightly to the side. "Naw." The three said at the same time. They waited for the last person to be sorted before they could eat.

In the middle of their meal a ghost came up to them. "Who are you?" A random first year asked. "I am the baron." He told them. He stopped next to Harry. "So it seems we have young Harry Potter in our house." He said. He was about to say more but a fox somehow clung to him with its claws. "Get this thing off me!" The baron exclaimed. Ron got up. "Bad Kyu off man." He said as he grabbed the fox.

"How did he cling to a ghost?" Flint asked. "He spirit fox." Ron said proudly and Kyu showed that he has nine fluffy tails. Everyone stared at him. "What?" Ron asked. Even the teachers were looking at him. "He friend." Ron said. "How did you get a spirit fox?" Pansy asked. He shrugged and sat down on the table. "He won't stop follow cat." Ron said as he stuffed a spoon full of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

Everyone went back to their food and ignored the weirdly innocent trio. Sasuke and Naruto were on guard for the rest of the night. Naruto is terrified of ghosts, but knowing that he can hurt them helps.

Later Slytherin common room.

Ron, Harry and Hermione lay sprawled on the couch before any of the others got there. Sasuke and Naruto had followed some older students that left the feast early and found out the password and how to get there. They led the teem of three there and they all fell onto the couch waiting for the other first-years. "How did you get here so fast?" One of the older boys asked when he saw the three. "Never mind fast, How did you get in?" The prefect asked them. "Secret." Ron told them with a grin. Harry and Hermione snickered. The others ignored them for the rest of the night.

"First thing, Need you learn Japanese." Naruto said when they were alone. "Naruto is right for once. You both need to learn Japanese. It's will make teachering you better." Sasuke told them. Ron grinned. "Then we talk better to other." Ron told them. "It's 'It will make teaching you easier.' and Then we can talk to each other better.'" Hermione told them. Ron grinned. "What you know of Japanese?" Naruto asked them. "Not much. I know crow is Karasu." Hermione told them. "I don't know any." Harry told them. "First. Names." Sasuke said. He looked at Harry. "Reibun." He said. "Raven." Ron told Harry when he looked confused.

"Taigā." Sasuke said when he looked at Hermione. "Tiger." Ron said. "So our names are Taigā and Reibun?" Harry asked. "Yes. Me Jinchuriki." He told them. "I call you Tai and Rei. You call me Jin." He told them. Harry and Hermione nodded with matching smiles.

Two months later. Halloween night.

Hermione needed to treat a cut she had on her arm from when she tried to get a hit in on Ron, but he had a kuni. She was in the girls bathroom.

Ron and Harry were sitting with the rest of the students enjoying the feast. "Do you think I hurt her much too?" Ron asked Harry. Two months with Hermione had helped with their language barriers but he still had a bit of trouble. "Naw. She should be fine." Harry told him. Just then the doors to the great hall were pushed open. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Troll in the dungeon. I thought you aught to know." Prof. Quirrell screamed before he fainted. The students around Harry and Ron panicked. The two stayed calm, after some of their training with Sasuke and Naruto as well as magic training from the school, they knew they could take care of themselves.

The boys decided to find Hermione before going back to their rooms. Someone followed them.

When Harry and Ron found Hermione she was dodging a giant club, being swung by a troll. "Well it's about time you two got here." "_Ah Ah. Language Tai." _Jin told Tai._ "Why need use it now?" _Tai asked._ "Malfoy followed us. We want to give him a scare." _Rei said with a chuckle. Tai smiled as she dodged another swing. "_Well Naruto did say he wanted his own team."_ Tai said. "_Trying to recruit him?" _Jin asked. He and Rei went after the troll as well. Jumping and dodging and hitting the thing the best they could. "Knock it out with it's club!" Draco yelled out without thinking. He watched in amazement as three of his housemates defeated a troll. Unknown to him, Neville stood behind him, having snuck away from his house to try and warn the girl he heard was crying in the girls bathroom. Neither of the boys noticed the black cat and yellow fox that were watching them. "Try the levitating spell!" Neville said, startling Draco.

_"Jin do the spell!" _Tai said as she held the things attention and Rei was on his back making sure it didn't go after Jin. Even with his heavy accent, Jin was able to take the thing down. The three then gathered Draco and Neville and shun-shined away. When the Professors got there, there was only a passed out troll.

**Good? Bad? Meh? Awesome!? Tells me ina Review!**

**Mars**


End file.
